1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switchable high and low magnification lightweight microscope lens structure, and more particularly to a microscope lens structure capable of being attached to and combined with a cell phone, a tablet personal computer (PC) or a camera lens for taking and viewing high and low magnification images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid technological developments bring increased convenience to people. Currently, individuals can easily own digital camera equipment, including simple autofocus cameras and complicated single lens reflex cameras. Additionally, picture-taking capabilities are available on almost all cell phones and tablet computers. Therefore, photography has become a commonplace skill for ordinary people everywhere. Above all, smart phones and tablet PCs can function as cameras, phones and message-forwarding equipment and are portable so that images taken can be immediately transmitted to recipients through networks, thereby providing instant uploading of images.
Due to shape, size and weight limits, current digital camera equipment, smartphones and tablet PCs can only be equipped with fixed focus lenses, which work with an embedded image processing technique for zoom-in and zoom-out photography when taking pictures. Also, a telescopic zoom lens can be mounted on a camera for wide-angle zoom-in and zoom-out photography. However, the image processing technique and the telescopic zoom lens only allow cell phones, cameras or tablet computers to zoom in and zoom out for photography while photography involving microscopic images is not available.
In view of the foregoing drawback, the related industry has aggressively invested efforts to develop a solution. As disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M244478, an optional lens module can be easily assembled onto a smartphone for a built-in camera lens to magnify, zoom in or zoom out a view of an object in the absence of a microscopic function. To provide the microscopic function, Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M444520 discloses a conventional lightweight high magnification microscope lens structure. With reference to FIG. 1, the conventional high magnification microscope lens structure includes a body 51 and a rear cover 52. The body 51 has a high magnification lens mounted through the body 51 in a front-to-rear direction. A portion of the rear cover 52 is pivotally mounted on the body 51 such that the rear cover 52 can be folded back and be superposed on a rear side of the body 51. Hence, the conventional high magnification microscope lens structure can be adhered to and assembled on the camera lens of a smartphone, a camera or a tablet PC for the purpose of providing a microscopic function. As the conventional high magnification microscope lens structure only has a single microscope lens, under the circumstances of teaching or industrial applications demanding lower and higher magnifications, the conventional high magnification microscope lens structure with a single microscope lens fails to meet such demands.